Love Turns to Brother and Sister
by Lost-Within19
Summary: its about a girl who travels between 2 world with her friend. she tells her friends and the one she likes as more than a friend about her past. read to find out what happens to herr and her friends. something tragic happens. there are even surprises.
1. Beginning of Everything

"hey jenna maes is coming with pictures," i said. "uh oh," jenna said. "what?" i asked. "run!!" jenna yelled. "jenna maes is still chasing us. were is ed when u need him," i said out of breath. " i dont know," jenna said. out of no where ed jumps down of a building roof and i run into him. "oh sry ed i wasnt payin attention," i said. "no prob," he said. i sat down on the ground and started to fall asleep. "hey what were u runin from," ed asked tappin me on the shoulder trin to wake me up. "hey get some cold water jenna that will wake her up," ed said. jenna ran and got water and gave it to ed. ed through the water on me i woke up and was freezing cold. "come on stay were i am at least you'll be warm,"ed said. " ok," i said shivering. we got to were ed was staying and we sat on the couch. " here change into these," ed told me. "ok," i said kinda confused. so i changed clothes. I fall asleep on the couch. Jenna stays awake and looks out the window. "what were u running from earlier?" ed asked. "hughes and his pics." jenna said, "he is completely obsessed with his daughter" i woke up and looked around the room. "where's al?" i ask half asleep. "here i am." he siad walking into the room.winry walked in and jenna and i were talking. "hey ed who are these two girls?" winry asked. " oh the one is a friend of mine and the other one is her friend," ed said. "oh ok whats their names?"winry asked."well its ember and her friend jenna," ed said. " so why they here and what happened?" winry asked. "well if it was any of ur business why they are here i would tell u ok what happened is ember ran into me other than before that i dont know,"ed said. "ok can i talk to u out in the hall then?" winry asked ed. " ya why?" ed asked. "cuz i dont want them to hear, not tryin to be mean u 2," wirny said looking at jenna and I. ed and winry went out side the room. " i wonder what she wants," i said. "idk," jenna said." ed why did u bring them here?"winry asked again."it's none of ur business," ed said. " edward elric tell me why now," winry said. " cuz they are my friends thats why and because i didnt want them to freeze cuz cold water was dumped on them," ed said. " and who did that?" winry asked. " i did cuz they fell asleep and cuz they were out in left feild," ed said. "that gives u no reason to do that," winry said. " well it gave me a reason to," ed said. " and that was?" winry asked. " well they were being chased or sumtin,"ed said. "well ok fine they can stay but any monkey business they are out got it," winry said. "yes whatever winry," ed said. they came back in and jenna and i were still talking bout random things. i was about to say sumtin and i saw jenna motion to stop talking so i stopped. "so what were u ganna say?"ed asked. "oh nutin," i said."oh well then how bout we go get sumtin to eat," ed said. " sure thats sounds good,"jenna said. " we will pay for our meals and anything else ok," i said. " why?" ed asked. "well we have the money on us to so i figured why let u pay for what u guys arent eating ya know," i said. " ok whatever trips ur trigger," ed said. we started to laugh. "why u laughin?" ed asked. " we havent heard that in awhile," we said laughing. "oh i thought it was sumtin i did," ed said tring not to laugh. " no it wasnt," i said still laughing." let's go plz," winry said. "ok," ed said. We headed out to get sumtin to eat. we ran into coronel roy mustang were we went to eat. "hey coronel," ed said. "oh my gosh no way," we both said. "what?"roy asked." oh sorry my bad just i never seen u in person and well i wanted to," i said. " shes in her fantasy world," jenna said. "oh," roy said. ed starts to laugh for no reason. " what u laughing about?" al asked. "oh nutin really," ed said calmed down now. i now was back to reality. "i'm sorry i really zoned out,"i said. "so how did u hear of here?" roy asked. " stories," ed said. i looked at him confuzed. he took me outside and jenna followed us out. "i did not hear about here in stories," i said. " i dont want u to make a fool of yourself so just go with what i say so u dont ok," ed said. " ok sho...,"i said as jenna covered my mouth. "no dont say that," jenna whispered into my ear. " i want to see if he does try to hurt me or what he does," i said. "later now lets go in," jenna said softly. " ok lets head in, after u jenna," i said. " well u first," ed said. "thanks but u could have gone first im used to being last," i said. "are u mad at me ed?" i asked. "no i cant be mad at u but are u mad at me?" ed asked. "how can i its just that i wish told before about if this were to happen ok," i said a little upset. so we went in and had sumtin to eat we were talking to roy until we left. " hey what would u do if i called u shortie?" i asked. " well i dont know," ed said. winry just rolled her eyes about what he said. when we got back to ed's place we laid down on the floor and just stared at the ceiling. "why u two on the floor?" ed asked us. " well we find the floor comfee," i said laughing. "Ok here is some blankets for ya then," he said handing me four blankets. i handed jenna two of the blankets. " hey ill see ya guys in a few," i said. "where u going?" ed asked. "oh for a walk i do it every night," i said. " hey can i come with ya?" ed asked. "sure what ever trips ur trigger," i said laughing. so ed and i walked out the door and headed down to the street. we were talking most of the time when out of the blue he asks me a question that i could not answer. " so where u from?" ed asked. "uh," i said. "what's wrong?" ed asked. "well jenna and i dont live anywhere we travel all over and we stick together like sisters would," i said. "so in other words u 2 have no home," ed said. "ya," i said. " whoa what the," ed said looking at my arm. " what," i said. " ok what did u do?" ed asked. "nutin," i said. "they were not there the last time i saw u 2," ed said. " oh the cuts," i said. "ya the cuts," he said looking at me like what the heck are u thinkin. " well uh," i said. "dont u dare lie cuz u wont like what ill do," ed said. " i fell and scraped my arms, " i said. " stop," ed said. i stopped and he checked my pockets. " a knife in ur pocket, whats this for?" ed asked. " well i use it to uh," i said. " u cut ur own arm for no reason right," ed said. " uh ya," i said looking at the ground. " now how hard was that?" ed asked. "i dont tell anyone about it so hard, " i said. "who else knows?" ed asked. " jenna cuz shes the only person other than u and al i talk to," i said about to cry." hey look here," ed said. I looked up and i saw that he had the knife. " that was my fathers knife," i said. "what do u mean?" ed asked. " i found a knife that i knew who it belonged to in a store and well i baught it cuz of it being my father's," i said. " what happened?" ed asked. " he left me and my mom, a year later she died and well my sister and brother ran away after my dad left," i said. "oh i know that feeling of lonelyness," ed said. i looked at him confused. " my dad left us and well my mom died to," ed said. "oh so is that why your here?" i asked. " ya you could say that," ed said. then i fell to the ground. " what the heck was that about?" ed asked me. "my leg gave out sorry if i scared you," i said. "ok are u ok?" ed asked helping me up. "ya im fine now thanks," i said. "so back to the cut thing," ed said. i looked back down at the ground. " why did u do it?"ed asked. "well i dont know really its just that i uh," i said. "you what?" ed asked. "i...i uh well get frustrated really easily and well thats how i get rid of my frustration," i said. "oh well could you stop it?" ed asked. " then what about my?" i asked. "talk to me, al, or even jenna," ed said. 


	2. Afterwards

"so how was the walk u to?" winry asked. "huh," we both said. "the walk how was it?" she asked again." it was ok," ed and i said. i had my knife in my pocket again he gave it back on the way back here. "hey where's ur knife?" jenna asked me. "oh its in the other pocket," i said. "knife,"winry said"ed outside the door plz." ed and winry walked outside. "al come to," winry said. " what happened?" jenna asked me. " well he saw the cuts and asked about it," i said. " why is your knife in your other pocket?" jenna asked. " he took the knife and gave it back and i put it in the pocket closer to ed so ya," i said. " i get it," jenna said. "what?" i asked. "you like ed dont u?" jenna asked. "well uh a little," i said. " i should tell him," jenna said." no dont," i pleaded jenna. " i wont i was joking," jenna said. "thank you for not telling him ill tell him when im ready to," i told jenna. winry, ed , and al walked back in the room. "everything ok?" jenna asked. "uh well its ok," ed said. i walked out in the hallway and ed followed me out. i had my knife out and i was just sitting there looking at my knife. ed sat down beside me and put his hand on the knife. i just sat there and looked at him it was silent until ed asked me sumtin. "whats wrong?" ed asked."nutin is wrong im just tired of winry not trusting me and jenna she treats us like we are not anyone important," i said. " well u are important to me wether she likes it or not and jenna is important to cuz shes ur friend," ed said. " what do u mean im important to u?" i asked. " well ur a good friend, i can trust u, and well alot more things," ed said. " oh ok," i said. "thank you so much ed," i said. "why?" ed asked me. " u suport me and jenna and care more than alot of others," i said. i started to cry softly and ed looked at me in sympathy. "whats going on?" ed asked. ed then put his arm around me and gaveme a hug i started to cry harder. "hey hey stop cring u dont need to cry about anything," ed told me. winry walked out and saw that ed had me in his arms tring to calm me down but she thought he was hugging me as in he liked me more than a friend. she walked over and tapped ed on the shoulder and ed just ignored her. "ED!!!" winry yelled. "What!!" ed yelled back. " what is this?" winry asked. " just go back in winry," ed said. " not until u tell me what the heck is going on," winry said. "go in now i will take care of this," ed said tring to calm down. i started to cry even harder cuz of the yelling. " plz winry go in ," ed said. " why ur the one hugging her," winry said. " she wants to just give up and die, so now that i told u go!" ed yelled. "fine!!"winry yelled. i was still cring big time. " plz stop cring ember plz," ed said. i started to stop but i was still cring."ember plz dont cry plz dont," ed said. i stopped cring now and i looked at ed. he gave me another hug and it surprised me. " im so sorry ember i really am," ed said. " about what?" i asked. " about the yelling," ed said. jenna walked out and walked over to us. " u 2 ok?" jenna asked. "ya we replied," ed and i said. jenna walked back into the room. "hey ember you ready to go in?" ed asked. "ya i am," i said. ed stood up and then helped me up. i faced him and said" thank you." ed looked at me and told me that i was welcome. i fell into ed and he grabbed me before i hit the ground. my knife flew and hit the wall. " holy crap that hit the wall," ed said. " huh," i said. " ur knife," ed said. " oh my gosh how in the world did that happen," i said as i walked over and grabbed my knife. then i noticed another cut on my arm and i ran over to ed and handed him my knife. " keep it for me plz?" i asked. "why?" ed asked. " this," i showed him the new cut on my arm. " where did that come from?" ed asked. " i dont know it wasnt there when i fell," i said. " i know but ok im confused," ed said. we walked in and i sat on the couch while ed got a wet cloth. " what happened to u?" winry asked. " i dont know," i told winry. " it looks like a cut mark from a knife," winry said. " it is," i said. she walked over and told ed to hurry with the cloth. she now thought about what he said out in the hall. she asked herself does ember really want to die at her age when she has so many caring people by her? well winry didnt know that it was only me and jenna stickin together since we were 9 years old, it was about 7 years we traveled every where together and acted like sisters. "hey take this cloth put it on the cut," ed said as he tossed me the cloth. i caught the cloth and put it on the cut. next thing we know it roy busted the door open. "ed!!" roy yelled. i put my hands over my ears so it sounded like normal talking. "ya what do u need?" ed asked. " state building now," roy said. "ok," ed said. "ed let us come," jenna and i said. " no we cant afford either of u 2 to get hurt or worse ok," ed said. " ok," i said. ed and roy left and headed to the sate building. " jenna lets follow them," i said. " ya come on," jenna said. me and jenna followed roy and ed. "well we are here," i said. we were on the side of the steps so no one could see us there not even ed. the state alchemists were talking bout going somewhere to find someone. " roy can i talk to u privately?" ed asked. " yes over here down off the steps," roy said. they were walking towards us and we jumped into the bushes." ok what is it?" roy asked. " can i go check on ember?" ed asked. " who is she?" roy asked. " uh well shes a really good friend of mine and she got hurt badly," ed said. " yes but stop in and see if she is fine then come right back got it," roy told ed. " yes sir," ed said. ed ran off roy jumped back up on the stairs and me and jenna ran back the shortcut to get to ed's place. the bad thing is ed saw leave the bushes and followed us. " well well well who is that?" ed asked. " uh oh jenna he saw us," i said. " ember i told to stay at the room now didnt i," ed said. " yes but i couldnt help it," i said. " and whys that," ed asked. " im so used to fighting i cant stay, i always investigate when i know somethings wrong," i said. "well then you should have told me that and then i might have said come on with us," ed said. "well i didnt know how to put it so i didnt get questioned about it so i sneek around when told no," i said. " fine lets go back u 2 the state building since if i tell u to go home you'll follow any way," ed said. " ok lets go then," i said. " you 2 come here all down and out and now you are jumpy and hyper," ed said. " well ember gets that way when she gets to fight someone," jenna said. "oh i could have known that earlier dont u think ember?" ed asked. "uh ya," i said looking at the ground again. " lets go ok i forgive u,"ed said. so after that i took my bandana and rapped it around my arm. we headed back to the state building and when we got there roy walked down and simply asked ed sumtin. "why are those two with you?" roy asked. "cuz i want to test out how good at fighting they are, " ed said. " and why do you say that?" roy asked. " well for one they arent normal girls they do more boy things then they do girl things," ed said. " your point is?" roy asked. " my point is they know how to fight and i want to see how good they are," ed said. " alright thats fine with me but as soon as one of them gets hurt they both are out of there," roy said. "fine," ed said. 


	3. Fight of Friends

" hey where are they jenna?" i asked."i dont know ember," jenna said. " who are they?" ed asked." a few friends we met on our travels," i said. " they said they would meet us here today," jenna said. " here they come!!" roy yelled. "jenna we got a problem," i said. " what?" jenna asked. "its them," i said. " no we are in trouble now," jenna said. " i wonder if we can stop them and just talk this through with them," i said. " no we cant u know sasuke dont go down with out a fight," jenna said." i know but if he sees us he might back down," i said. "after they think they caputred us," jenna said. " oh my gosh what to do," i said. " we fight them thats what," jenna said. " jenna they are our friends to," i said. " i know but we have no choice we told roy we would fight," jenna said. " ok we will explain to them later," i said. we went up beside roy and ed." ember, jenna how could you two," sakura said. " they left us for them, figures," sasuke said. " ok its not exactly what you 2 think got it we will explain later ok!!" i yelled. " ya right you guys wouldnt be against us if we were friends," naruto said. " we are just listen for once all of you, " i said really mad. "we didnt know that we were ganna fight you guys belive it and we can tell u the rest of the story," i said tring to fight the tears. " what the heck is she doin," roy said. " i dont know but she knows these people just wait and see ok," ed said. " i beleive you cuz u 2 arent that way," sakura said. " if you beleive them they will trick you sakura," naruto said. " naruto guys just listen to ember she has a point we dont know and we are accusing them before we know the truth," sakura said. " ya this better be good," sasuke said looking me in the eyes. " well ya see jenna and i have friends here to and we didnt know we would be fighting u guys here so this is so unexpected for us 2 and a few others here," i said. " ok well is that all?" sakura asked. "ya thats it i know its quite short for my excuses," i said. " its all excuses thats all excuses!" sakura said. "well no but most people would think that it was an excuses so i said i know its not as long as other excuses ive said," i said. " well who would think that?" sakura asked. " well i dont know," i said, " im just tired of being accused of everything." naruto starts to ran toward me and i pull my knife out and put it behind my back. he went to punch me and before he was close enough to sasuke appeared in front of him stopping him. " well finish before this idiot tries to hurt you 2 again," sasuke said. " well uh thats all we can say cuz that sums everything up," i said. " ok then we will back down," sasuke said surprising jenna majorly. "what are u thinking sasuke," naruto said. " well he was thinking the right way," sakura said walking over to us. "sakura sasuke how could you do this to us," naruto said. naruto started to charge at us and kakashi stopped naruto before he got a foot away from us. sasuke walked over and punched naruto in the gut. "dont think about touching any of them ok if not well it better be ok or else," sasuke said. "or else what," naruto said. "you dont want to know or else what got it cuz u wont like it," sasuke said. " i want to know," naruto said. " well lets just say you wont be standin for long afterwards," sasuke said. " what the heck will you do i want to know," naruto said. " thats for me to know and you to find out if you dont shut up now," sasuke said. " why would i shut up now when i know sumtin but i dont know it," naruto said. " well you are so freaking close," sasuke said. " oh close is not close enough," naruto said. sasuke walks over looks naruto right in the eyes and well he uses the sharingan and well naruto falls striaght to the ground with not seeing what happened roy asked " what the heck was that about?" " well sasuke has a very unique gekai genkai," i said. " a whaty what what," ed said. " a blood line trait," i said. " oh ok," ed said. " its nothing to mess with as you can see," i said. " ya it is nothing to mess with," ed said. 


	4. All Goes Wrong

we were back at ed's place and sasuke and them were with us. " who are these 4 now ed?" winry asked. " well these are 4 of ember and jennas friends," ed said." oh ok then," winry said smiling. " what the heck is wrong with winry?" i asked. " i dont know," ed said. she walked out the door and left the place. " i wonder what shes ganna do," i said. sasuke sat down on the floor by the wall and just sat there. sakura sat on the couch, kakashi sat on the bed, and naruto sat down by the door. ed was in the kitchen and i was in the kitchen to. we were cooking sumtin to eat at this time of night. " its to late to eat sumtin isnt it?" naruto asked. " well only and idiot would ask that," sasuke said. " hey im not an idiot," naruto said. " are you sure about that?" sasuke asked. " yes im so sure," naruto said. " naruto give up you wont win," i said. " i will to win this time," naruto said. " naruto take ember's advise and shut up so you dont get hurt again," kakashi said. " your not one to say that kakashi sensei," naruto said. "well i am," kakashi said. " hey anyone hungry other than naruto?" i asked. " ya a little bit," jenna said. " ill have a little plz," sakura said. " i guess ill have a little," sasuke said. " kakashi u want any?" i asked. " no im not hungry," kakashi said. " ok," i said. i brought out jenna's and sakura's plate first. when i was heading in to the kitchen ed was getting ready to walk out with the other two. i took from him and gave sasuke and naruto theirs. ed brought his and mine out. i sat beside sakura and ed sat down beside me. " so how are u doing after all you've been doing a lot?" asked sakura. " well i'm fine and so is jenna, well uh i havent been practicing much on any thing lately," i said with a smirky grin. " ember how dare u not practice," sakura said laughing. " well i am busy around here to," i said. " i know," sakura said. " i've got to practice a lot of things," i said. " like what?" sakura asked. " well lets see i've got to practice my jutsu's, my alchemy, my knife throwing, and oh dont forget about my sword fighting," i said laughing. " holy crap girl you are really busy," sakura said. " yeah i know i got a lot to do," i said. " how can you do everything?" sakura asked. " uh i dont know i use to multi task a lot as a kid," i said. " like what, i know it probubly aint any of my business?" asked sakura. " well i would cook dinner, do the dishes, and laundry at the same time," i said. " how old were u?" sakura asked. " well i was 5 and 6 at the time," i said. " did you get to spend time with your friends?" sakura asked. " no not when i did everything," i said. " what about ur mother?" sakura asked. " uh well she was sick and cring all the time," i said," and well before when she did cook and stuff i would sit in my bed room and i would always here glass breaking in the kitchen." " oh my gosh poor girl," sakura said. " dont fell sry for me plz, i lived with it scince i was born," i said. " how old were u when it started?" sakura asked. " well it started when i turned 2," i said. " oh my gosh when did ur dad leave u guys?" sakura asked. " well he left when i turned 3," i said, " and from the age of 6 till now its just been me." " hes so errrr," sakura said. " dont say it sakura plz dont cuz jenna and i already know hes an idiot," i said. " i wasnt ganna say idiot i was ganna say jerk," sakura said. "i told him the one time that we need him when i walked out in to the yelling between them and my dad threw a glass at the wall and after it shattered i got cut many of times and both of them told me to go in the room and i ran outside instead of doing what they told me to do," i said. " what happened then?" sakura asked. " well my dad ran outside after me and well when he found me i was in a tree and i wouldnt get down he told me four times to get down and i told him no he yelled at me and i didnt pay attention, but when i went home i got my butt beat so bad i wanted to run away and that night when my whole family was asleep i did run away," i said. " then what?" sakura asked. " my mom told my dad to go look for me he looked everywhere until he got to that same tree in the woods that i was sitting on, i was throwing a knife that i found on the ground during the night and he grabbed my arm and the knife out of my hand cuting my hand as well thats were i got this," i said showing them the scar on my hand. " wow he was no father," sakura said. " that is not the only thing he did," i said. " what else did he do?" naruto asked. " well he cut my leg, my arm, and the back of my neck," i said. " when?" naruto asked. " after he took the knife and stuff," i said. " oh my gosh he is so," sakura said. " rude mean evil a darn devil," i said. " ya that exactly it," sakura said. " man what the heck was wrong with ur dad?" al asked. " well he had very bad anger problems, and he didnt like my mom having three kids," i said. " oh my gosh thats his fault," sakura said." not me he was my father by my moms marriage but he wasnt my real father my mom was cheating on him," i said. " oh sry bout that," sakura said. " my mom cheated on him and thats why he got angry at my mom when she didnt tell him were she went at times and she took me with her cuz she knew that if she left me home with him he would try to kill me cuz i wasnt his daughter," i said. " oh my gosh hes so evil to try and kill his own daughter," sakura said. " then when we got home hed always ask me where we went and i would tell him we went shopping but we didnt get anything," i said. " why didnt u get anything?" sakura asked. " well we didnt have the money and when my dad had a job my brother beat me up so i spent most of the day in the woods throwing knives but i let my mom know about it so she didnt worry about me even when i came home with cuts on my arms and stuff," i said. " oh thats good," sakura said. " my mom was the only person in my family that cared about me except my grandma on my dad's side of the family," i said. " wow did ur grandma know it?" sakura asked. "ya she knew i wasnt her son's child," i said. " oh my and she still loved you even though you werent all her granddaughter," sakura said. " yeah thats all," i said. " why the heck did ur dad hate you so much?" sakura asked. " well i was the third and last child but i wasnt his child so he didnt like me," i said. " oh how rude," sakura said. " he made my mom cry a lot and made me cry cuz he wouldnt treat me like i was somebody, i would get blamed for everything and when my mom would yell at one of my siblings he would smack my mom and say it was me," i said. " man hes worse than how people treated naruto and he was 1 person doing 5 times worse the rudeness of people at our village was to naruto im talking our whole village into 1 person," sakura said. " wow that amazing," jenna said. " ya i know," naruto said. "so now what?" sakura asked. " i dont know," i said. " here ill take the plates," ed said. " ill help you," i said. we both grabbed 3 plates. " ok now what we just ate we cant go to sleep," i said. " you want to take a walk?" ed asked. " sure ill go on a walk," i said. " ok lets go after we finish here," ed said. " ok," i said. after we finished rinseing the plates we left on a walk. as we were walking i bumped into sasori. " uh sasori," i said. " ya," sasori said. " uh ed run," i said. " why?" ed asked. " just do it," i said. so we ran from sasori and sasori appeared in front of me. " ok if u want to fight then we will fight," i said. " well well ember," sasori said. " what do you want?" i asked. " nothing just this," sasori said as he grabbed me. " let me go now," i said. " why would i do that?" sasori asked. " cuz ur ganna be nice today," i said. " no im not when am i nice," sasori said. " never but it sounded good to me," i said. i pulled my knife out of my pocket and went to stab sasori's arm and he threw me to the ground making me stab my arm. " dang it freak u sasori," i said. " why did you say that ember?" ed asked. " well when he pushed me down he made me stab my arm," i said. " well im not dumb like a lot of people," sasori said. " stop sasori cant you just let ember alone with out tring to kill her for once," ?????? said. "itachi," i said. " why would i do that itachi," sasori said. " well this is why," itachi said useing his sharingan. " fine," sasori said as he walked away and disappeared. " thank you itachi," i said. "your welcome," he said helping me up," you ok." " ya im fine," i said. when we were leaving he noticed that there was blood on his hand. "ember," itachi called. " ya," i said walking back with ed. " what's with blood?" itachi asked. " well i got stabbed in the arm but its nothing i cant handle," i said. " hey," itachi said. "what?" i asked. "can i stay with you?" itachi asked. "uh," i said. "ya you can," ed said. " thank you," itachi said. " dont worry about it," ed said. " and u are?" itachi asked. " im ed a friend of ember," ed said. i was silent the rest of the way home. when we got to the room sasuke was at the window looking out it. sakura was sleeping on the couch and naruto was on the floor sleeping. jenna was on the floor were we had our blankets set up and kakashi was in the kitchen gettin sumtin to eat. "ill grab more blankets awhile," ed said. "sasuke did winry come by here or sumtin?" i asked. " no she never did come back," sasuke said. " oh its 12 and shes not back i wonder if she ran into some that took her," i said walking over beside sasuke. " i dont know but we cant go looking for at tis time," sasuke said. " ya i know cuz if we do we could get lost," i said. " ya," sasuke said. winry walks in the door a minute later and goes to her bed and goes to sleep without sayin a word. "we better get some sleep before roy pops in the door and when he does we are sleeping," i said. " yea we should," ed said, " here are blankets." he tossed me the other 2 and i covered naruto and sakura up before i went to bed. then i laid down on the floor and fell asleep only to wake the next day with jenna on the bed and ed and sasuke sleeping by me. i stood up and woke jenna up and told her to look at sasuke and ed. "what?" jenna asked. " oh my gosh come here," i said. " ok im here," jenna said. " ok i was here right," i said. " ya ok ur point," jenna said. "sasuke and ed were BESIDE me," i said. " oh ok i get it now," jenna said. itachi woke up and walked up behind jenna and i. he gave jenna a hug and a kiss on the cheek and gave me a kiss on the cheek. then itachi walked out in the hall and sasuke woke up and walked out in the hall as well. " hey jenna u want to take a walk?" i asked. " yea sure why not," jenna said. we walked out in the hall and itachi and sasuke queited down to almost a wishper. when we were on the walk we ran into someone familiar. " who are you?" i asked him. "i'm troy cronen why do you want to know," the guy said. " uh well u looked like someone familiar sry," i said. " what is ur name kid?" troy asked. " uh my name is ember," i said. " ember what?" troy asked. " i dont use my last name and plus why would i tell u cuz i probubly dont know you any way," i said. "cuz u probubly also dont want hurt," troy said. " my last name was cronen but u could be any one," i said. " ember cronen huh," troy said. " what was ur fathers name?" troy asked. " i dont like talking about my abusive father," i said. " tell me his name," troy said. "his name matches yours idiot cuz u are my father," i said. " ya i am and you ahve changed alot since u were 2," troy said. " well ya that was 14 years ago after all," i said. " 16 and a smart mouth," troy said. " well ya i get it from u after all," i said. " oh no u dont u get it from some other guy whos last name was elric," troy said. " eds last name," i said looking at jenna. "whos last name?" troy asked. " a friend of ours," i said. " how old is he?" troy asked. " the same age as us," i said. " oh so now ur hanging around some other person with ur real fathers last name," troy said. "so who freaking cares," i said. " well someone will when they find out that u and ur little freind might be related," troy said. "no one will care," i said. "lets go back to the where we are staying ember," jenna said. " ok lets go," i said. we walked away and my father threw a knife past me nad he cut my cheek. well it was on the ground i picked it up and threw it back at him and hit him in the arm. " keep it i dont want it," i said. "darn u," troy said. "i learn from the best," i said, "and its not u." we continued to walk away. "where were u 2?" sasuke asked. " oh we went for a walk," i said. "a cut on your cheek," sasuke said. " ya its small compared to what happened yesterday," i said. "ya its a lot smaller," itachi said. itachi gives jenna a hug and sasuke gave me one. "everything alright?" sasuke asked me. "yeah i was just thinking," i said. "ok lets go inside the room," sasuke said. "ok," i said. we headed inside and ed was up and in the kitchen. " morning ed," i said. " good morning," ed said. " hey can i talk to you?" i asked. " ya whats wrong?" ed asked. " well i might be ur sister," i said. " no you cant be my sister," ed said. i looked at the ground."who told you that i might be ur brother?" ed asked. " my father said that my real father's last name was elric and one good thing about my father is he dont lie," i said. " oh my gosh it so unfair that i find this out now," ed said. " im sry," i said. " come with me," ed said. " ok," i said. we left and headed to were ed's dad lived. " hey u in there," ed called. " what do you need ed?" ed's dad asked. " i need to ask you sumtin," ed said. " what is it," ed's dad asked. " well my friend here says she might be my sister," ed said. "what is your moms name young lady?" ed's dad asked. " well her name is kiara," i said. "kiara what?" ed's dad asked. "kiara cronen," i said. " um well yes i know her," he said. " well did you have a child with her?" ed asked. " well uh yes," he said. " darn," ed said. i fell to the ground in dispair. " it cant be right how could it be i only have an older sister and brother," i said. " your lieing arent you," ed said. "no im not i would not lie to my son," he said. " this cant be," i said cring a little bit. " what is wrong with her?" ed's dad asked. "she was told very little and well this is one of the things that she didnt know until today," ed said. " oh sry to hear," ed's dad said. " oh shut up i dont want pitty i just want to turn this life around and change it," i said. " if u change it from now what will happen to all ur friends?" ed asked. " i dont know but it would be a chance to take," i said. " oh well then its a chance you will take with ur friends," ed said. " i knew that if i could find out a lot about my past i could try and change what i could and hopefully find my older sister and brother," i said. " what are their names?" ed's dad asked. " well my brother's name is roy and my sister's name is rin," i said. " did ur dad have a thing for the letter r?" ed's dad asked. " ya for his kids, and my mom named me ember becuz she didnt want my name to start with r," i said. " ya ur mom was one of the kindest people i knew," he said. " woah wait u were cheating on my mom at the time as well as her mom?" ed asked. " yes but neither knew it," ed's dad said. " oh my gosh," ed said. " well thanks any way for the info u gave me i can now go back and decide on what i am going to do," i said. "ok see ya around," ed's dad said. "darn that ruined my plans," ed said after we left. " what plans?" i asked. " i did like u as more than a friend but now i cant cuz ur my sister," ed said. " yeah i know that," i said. we were back at his room not knowing that we were being followed by my father. when we got in he broke the door down and naruto, sakura, sasuke, itachi, winry, and jenna jumped to their feet. " what do u want why are u following me?" i asked. " i have my reasons," he said. " you idoit," sakura said, " beat and try to kill ur own daughter." 


	5. A New Fight Begins

" were are our swords?" jenna asked," we are going to cut him like he cut you." jenna smiles evily. " were is kisame at?" jenna asked. "i dont know i havent seen him in a while," itachi said. "oh well," jenna said. "jenna here," i said tossing her sword to her. " thanks," jenna said. " what are u 2 thinking?" my father said. " we are thinking a lot and about how unfair u treated me and everything u did to me for no reason," i said. " i didnt do that much damage to you," he said. " oh yea then why does she have like fifty scars," jenna said. " cuz of how much you mistreated me as a kid," i said. " so i mistreated you but not that much and she has sixty scars," he said. " you just proved jenna's point about the scars," i said. " yea are u that dumb?" jenna asked. " no im not dumb," he said. "then why did you say there is sixty scars?" jenna asked. " cuz that is why i followed her here," he said. " you freaking stalker," i said. " not a stalker a follower," he said. "stalker follower whats the difference," sasuke said walking up beside me. " the difference is simple a stalker follows someone to try and kill them and well a follower is someone who follows a great person to help them," he said. " and how are u helping me by following?" i asked. " i just am and dont ask again," he said. " oh ok i wont why you followin me again?" i asked. " i told you not to ask," he said." i dont care if you told me to or not," i said. my father slaps me in the face, sasuke goes to hit him and i stop him. " dont worry it wasnt that hard anyway," i said. " still he had no reason to do that," sasuke said. " oh shut the heck up kid," he told sasuke. " oh you did not just tell him to shut up," i said. " oh yes i did," he said. i walked over to him with my sword, i took my knife out of my pocket, and i stabbed my dad in the arm. " what the heck was that about?" he asked. " you do not threaten my friends or boss them around," i said, " you have no power over me any more." " and why do you say that im still ur father," he said. " ya u might be my father but my mom was the only person i listened to other than my grandma from ur side of the family," i said. " what how do u know her?" he asked. " mom and i went and saw at times," i said. he punched me and sasuke was right behind me to catch me. " you," sasuke said biting his tounge. " you what kid u can say it," my father said. " you freakin idiot," sasuke said as he sat me down. " what are u gonna do to me?" he asked tourmenting sasuke. " nuthing thats what," sasuke said. my father walked over to me. i was standing up again, and he took out his knife and stabbed my shoulder. i yelled and sasuke ran over to me. " oh my gosh how could you," sakura said. he walked over to sakura and showed her the knife. " if you dont want this knife down your throat shut the heck up," he said. sakura was quiet after that. " now that is better," he said. " i feel a little dizzy," i said. i fell to the ground, i was running fever, and i was very sick. " uh sakura help she's uh," sasuke said. sakura walked over and checked on me. " she is runng a bad fever and she is very sick," sakura said. " what the heck did u do to her?" sasuke asked. " well my knife has poison on it so does that answer ur question," he said. " you," sasuke said. " im what," he said. " ur a devil," sasuke said. he disappeared into thin air. " where the heck did he go?" sasuke asked. " sasuke calm down," itachi said. sasuke walks out into the hallway. " what the heck he freaking poisoned her," sasuke said," im gonna kill him." "again calm down," itachi said. 


	6. Tragically and Better

sasuke and itachi were still in the hall when i started to get worse becuz of the poison. when sasuke came in he saw that i was worse than before he went out. "she is getting worse isnt she?" sasuke asked. " yes she is sry this is not as easy as it looks," sakura said. " im not mad at you its just im really err at her father," sasuke said. " dont worry ill heal her as soon as i can ok," sakura said. " yea thats ok," sasuke said. " are you ok sasuke?" sakura asked. " ya im fine," sasuke said. jenna walks out of the kitchen and sees that i am on the couch covered up. " what happened to ember?" jenna asked. " her freaking father poisoned her," sasuke said calm now. " oh my gosh," jenna said. sasuke sat down beside the couch and just looked at the floor. itachi walked out into the hallway, and jenna followed him. " what's wrong itachi?" jenna asked. " i just dont want to see what happens in there thats all," itachi said. " well what happens if you hear screaming or yelling?" jenna asked. " if its sasuke i will go in and stop it other than that idk," itachi said. " you really have changed alot," jenna said. "yeah i got that from ember to," itachi said. then jenna and itachi sat down on the floor. sasuke gets up quickly and yells " whoa!" itachi hops up and goes in. "what happened in here?" itachi asked. " well uh she just coughed up blood," sakura said, " and it scared sasuke." " well i can tell that it scared him but i just needed to know why," itachi said tring not to laugh. " you ok then?" sakura asked. " huh uh ya," itachi said. " ok that is good," sakura said. itachi walked back out into the hall. " hey jenna i want to ask you sumtin," itachi said. " what itachi?" jenna asked. " will you go out with me?" itachi asked. " well uh um uh yes," jenna said blushing. then itachi leaned over and kissed jenna on the cheek. " hey sasuke," i said. sasuke was the only one in the room the rest of them took a walk. " hey ember," sasuke said. " why didnt you go with them?" i asked. " i didnt want to," sasuke said, " and plus i wanted to stay here and watch you to make sure your safe." "why would you do that for me?" i asked. " well its none of your business," sasuke said laughing. " then why are you laughing?" i asked laughing."cuz i can, " sasuke said. " ok fine then dont tell me," i said still laughing. " well i also have another reason i stayed here," sasuke said. " what is it then?" i asked. " well i kinda love you," sasuke said. " you mean as more than a friend?" i asked. " well uh ya," sasuke said. " well you want to ask me anything other than just tellin me that?" i asked." well uh ya i do so will you go out with me plz?" sasuke asked. " um uh well uh i will go out you," i said. " well uh oh um now what," sasuke said. " idk," i said. i started to cough again. " uh are you ok ember?" sasuke asked. " ya im fine," i said. " are you sure ur ok?" sasuke asked. " yes im sure," i said. "ok thats good," sasuke said. i just smiled at sasuke. " well sit up then," sasuke said. " why should i sit up?" i asked. " cuz i need to stretch my legs if thats ok with you," sasuke said. " ok fine i will," i said laughing. i sat up and sasuke moved up on to the couch. " there happy?" i asked laughing. " almost but not yet," sasuke said. " now what do you want silly," i said laughing. "hm what do i want, i want you to lay back down," sasuke said laughing. "hm ok my king," i said laughing. i laid back down on his lap and fell a sleep. (sasukes inner thoughts) she looks so peaceful. jenna walked in and sasuke was a sleep now to. "oh my itachi," jenna called. " what do you need jenna?" itachi asked." look at them aint they cute?" jenna asked pointing at me and sasuke. " yes it is cute," itachi said. sakura and ed walked in next and over to us. " aw how cute," sakura said. " thats ember for ya," ed said laughing. al walks in and said," holy crap i never thought about that this would happen." ed just walked into the kitchen. he made some lunch while he was in there. when he was done with making it he came out and woke sasuke and i up. " u 2 want lunch get up," ed said. we woke up and jenna was standing in front of us. "aw how cute you to were sleeping there." jenna said. " oh jenna you," i said. jenna just smiled at me and started to laugh. "hey thats not nice," i said laughing. " and who said i was nice," jenna said laughing. " me i did," i said. " ok then," jenna said still laughing. i walked into the kitchen and ed was cooking breakfast. " do you need help?" i asked. " ya i could use a little help," ed said. " i will help you," i said. " thanks," ed said. " your welcome," i said. we finished up breakfast and put it on plates for everyone. " we better get breafast out before it gets cold," i said laughing. " ya we better," ed said. we took two plates at a time. i took sasuke and sakura's out first. ed took out itachi and jenna's first. then when we walked back in i grabbed kakashi's and walked out a gave him breakfast. ed grabbed naruto's and brought it out. after we did all this we walked back into the kitchen to get ours. " thanks for the help ember," ed said. " no prob i mean its the least i can do," i said. " you feel any better?" ed asked. " yea alot better thank you," i said. he gave me a hug before we grabbed our plates and headed out. " hey how you feeling now you had sleep?" sakura asked. " well i feel better," i said. " thats goodthat you better," sakura said. i just smiled at her. " who wants to go for a walk?" i asked. " i will go on a walk with ya," sasuke said. " ya we all will it will be good for us," sakura said. " ok i agree with her it will do us all some good," ed said. so we all left on the walk and we were talking when we bumped into roy. " oh sorry roy," i said. " its ok but i need to talk to ed," roy said. " ok go ahead ed," i said. " ok," ed said. ed and roy walked on past us towards the state building. " should we follow them?" jenna asked. " not yet not until i say to ok," i said. " got it," jenna said. we kept walking until i finally said," lets go i know where they headed so come on." we all ran towards the state building and hid behind a bush by the stairs. we heard ed and roy talking to each other. " we need your help ed now," roy said. " with what?" ed asked. " well lets see we need help with the defense of our home," roy said. " oh my gosh ember what are we gonna do if ed says he will help?" jenna asked. " we will walk up to the steps and just stand there like we didnt hear anything," i said. " ok," jenna said. " so will you help ed?" roy asked. " i will help," ed said. " lets go," i said. we snook out and walked up the stairs. " hey ed," i said. roy just looked at me like i was nuts or sumtin. " whats wrong roy?" i asked. " nothing at all," roy said. " ok," i said. " lets head home," jenna said. " ok you coming ed?" i asked. " uh well no," ed said. i looked at the ground for a few minutes then said. " ed we were spyin on you again i couldnt handle not to come over here and jenna mentioned it and well i wanna help to," i said. " ember no you cant not this time," ed said. " well your the one who wanted me and jenna to prove we could fight hte last time and we didnt cuz these guys were our friends so we want to prove ourselves now," i said. " not yet ember you just got over with being poisoned so no and thats it ok," ed said. " no its not ok its just not fair," i said. " who said life was fair," ed said. " no one but i just want to help you guys out thats the most important thing to me is helping out family and friends mostly friends cuz i have only two siblings that i know really well," i said. " not to but in but who would they be?" roy asked. " well ed and al, they are my half brothers ok so does that settle it," i said runnig off. sasuke and jenna just shook their heads and sasuke ran after me. jenna just walked right away and ed just stood there looking at the ground just thinking about what he just did. " ed asked. " well you just told ur uh half sister no really good and she ran off," roy said. "oh man ill be back i have to go and apologize to her," ed said. " ok go but quickly," roy said. " thank you roy i will hurry," ed said then ran off. when he caught up to us he yelled to me and said he needed to tell me sumtin. we stopped and turned as he walked up to us. " well what do you want to tell me now that your not ganna let me try and prove what good i am," i said upset. " um well no i was ganna say im sorry for what i said i was just looking otu for you and i didnt want you to get hurt," ed said. " well if that is it we will be on our way," i said. " to were?" ed asked. " were do you think ed after all its just," i said. " uh back to the room," ed said. " ya after all i was just poisoned a few hours ago and i just got over it," i said. " i said i was sorry why are you so subborn ember why?" ed asked kinda in a rude voice. " cuz i am," i said. "your just like your dad you lived with for awhile before you were alone a smart mouth and your being so inconcerderate and rude," ed siad. " well if im actin like my fater then fine i wont go to the room ill leave then and do sumtin else," i said. ed just turned and walked off and so did i. jenna followed ed and sasuke followed me and they caught up to us and walked with us. " what the heck is wrong with you ember this isnt you?" sasuke asked."i dont know," i said falling to the ground cring. " whats wrong ed?" jenna asked." dont worry about it," ed said. jenna grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. " answer me now ed this isnt like you to tell ember that she was like her father that hates her and shes not," jenna said. " she just made me upset and well i dont know," ed said. " ok im ganna stay with you and sasuke is ganna stay with ember," jenna said. " ok thats fine with me,"ed said calmed down. " ok now that sounds like you," jenna said. i was still cring when sakura, naruto, kakashi, and itachi found me and sasuke. "what happened?" sakura asked."well ember kinda had a mental breakdown after getting in a fight with ed," sasuke said. "oh my what did he do now?" sakura asked. " um well he told her she was actin like her dad but he probubly wasnt thinking straight so," sasuke said. " he probubly wasnt he wasnt for sure hed never tell her that," sakura said. "i know thats what i thought," sasuke said. " darn it are you ok ember?" sakura asked. "where is jenna?" i asked. " she ran after ed," sasuke said. " why did she do that hes being a jerk," i said. " cuz she didnt want him to go crazy and thats putting it nicely," sasuke said. well back with jenna and ed. " ed why dont you come back with me to ember and try to say sorry without getting mad," jenna said. " ok i should," ed said. so jenna and ed walked back the way they came until they walked up to us. " uh ember," ed said. " what do you need?" sakura asked. " i need to tell ember sumtin," ed said. " what is that?" i asked. " i just need to striaghten every thing out now that its been two fights in one day," ed said. " fine i will listen," i said. 


	7. Damn Sasori

We were all back at the room getting along well. " Hey im still sry bout everything I said Ember," Ed said. " Thats ok I forgive you," I said givin him a hug. I went into the kitchen and grabbed sumtin to snack on."Well who wants to go to sleep and rest for ya you know what I mean," I said. so we all got ready and went to bed. When we woke up the next day we took a walk and ran into sasori. He took control of sasuke under a mind control jutsu he learned. " Uh Sasuke," I said. Jenna grabbed my arm and said," Ember he being mind controled." I looked at the ground and thought long and hard(it couldnt have been that long cuz of the battle). "Damn you Sasori and for that you will pay," I said really mad. " Have any of you seen her this mad before?" Sakura asked. "Uh no we havent," Ed said. " I have but that was once," Jenna said. " When was that?" Sakura asked. " It was a few years ago when we were training with you guys she got this mad and well she bent a kunai and broke a peice of metal in half so shes not the safest when this mad," Jenna said. " thats why it was like that when we came back," Kakashi said a little surprised. " how does she get this mad?" Naruto asked. " well its when some one takes advantage of her friends and well when she gets really upset at herself which hasnt been the case," Jenna said. "so its the friend one right?" Naruto asked. " yes it is," Jenna said. " you always try and make me mad and it dont work but when you use people you know will be so hard for me to fight you do it any way," I said. " ya so," Sasori said. " are you trying to make me mad cuz if you are its working really well," I said. " wow its the first time for everything," Sasori said. " dont you even frikin think it you got that idiot," i said. " think what this," sasori said as he wispered sumtin to sasuke. " what did you wisper to him!" i yelled. then sasuke attacked me and i used the exact thing he did. " this is like the old days when i had to fight the one closest to me," i said jumping back. " that would be who?" sakura asked. " well my one brother that was 13 when i was 5 he got mad at me and we got into a fist fight but i won," i said. " oh," sakura said. " it wasnt fun," i said, " its not fun going against the ones you love." i looked at the ground and got ready to use the next move sasuke was even though i had no idea what it was i was ganna guess. " you know caring could be a sign of weakness," sasori said. "ya i know but in this case its my strenght to care," i said. "and whys that?" sasori asked. "well thats the way i fight and thats all u need to know," i said," the rest is a secreat." sasuke ran towards me and i did the same as him. "ember be careful!!" sakura yelled. "why ember can handle herself?" ed asked. " well sasuke is the strongest of all of us and the hardest to predict what hes ganna do next," sakura said. "oh," ed said. "she looks like she can predict his every move before he even moves," naruto said. "she is the only one who looks like she can but she is only guessing," sakura said. by now we both were panting. "oh crap," i said," not yet not that." naruto looked at sakura confused. "she means chidori not to use chidori and he is she knows when he is and when he isnt," sakura said. sasuke did the hand signs for chidori. (Dragon,Rabbit, Hare,Rabbit,Tiger.) i did the same hand signs but no one noticed until sakura said sumtin about it. " hey ember are you coping sasuke somehow?" sakura asked. "huh,"i said looking back still gathering chakra for chidori. sakura got quiet i faced sasuke only to notice that he was coming towards me with chidori. i jumped back still gathering chakra and with that sakura told everyone to move back. after i was done i ran towards him and when we got near each other there was this big crash and a blinding white light. when the light was gone the two of us were on the ground panting. we stood up my left arm was bleeding and his right arm was bleeding. "oh my gosh her arm is," sakura said. "how did that happen she hit him first," ed said. " no they connected at the same time so they both got hurt," naruto said. sasuke and i both fell to the ground face to face. "im sorry ember, i let my gaurd down for a second and he relized it and took advantage of it," sasuke said. "its ok cuz at least it wasnt that bad and we both are still alive," i said still panting. sasuke placed his right hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. sasori ran off and jenna started to chase after him until itachi told her to forget about it for now and help them get us two back to the room. itachi and naruto helped get sasuke up and kakashi and ed helped get me up off the ground. "so are you guys ok?" ed asked us. " uh ya i am," i said panting alittle bit yet. " sasuke u ok," ed asked. "huh uh ya sry," sasuke said. " thats good as soon as we get there we will get you guys healed up," sakura said. we ran into roy on the corner of the street. " colonel roy what are you doing here?" ed asked. "i was about to ask you the same thing ed," roy said. " well we came out for a walk and ended up getting into a fight," ed said. " then why didnt you guys get a scratch on you and those two are bleeding?" roy asked. " we were put against each other cuz he was being mind controlled by someone not to be mentioned," i said. "oh ok," roy said. " can we get these two to the room so they dont bleed to death plz," ed said. " oh ya," roy said moving," tomarrow all of you at the state building plz." ed nodded so that roy didnt think we didnt hear him. when we got back to the room sakura healed us up and we were back on our feet the next minute. "hey are we ganna go or not?" i asked. "ya we can go it will be good so you dont have to sneek around," ed said laughing. it was the next day. we were all up and getting ready to go to the state building when there was a knock on the door. sasuke walked over and answered it and he saw gaara there. "whats wrong gaara?" sasuke asked. gaara pulled sasuke out into the hall and told him," they have temari and kankuro." sasuke looked puzzled so he asked," who has them gaara?" " the akatsuki took them," gaara said. sasuke nodded his head at gaara and brought gaara in. " hey gaara how are you?" i asked. " oh im good you?" gaara asked. " im fine thank you," i said. i handed gaara sumtin to eat. after we all ate we headed to the state building and gaara came with us. "alright now that we are here now what?" ed asked. "we have been getting reports that kids and other people have been getting kidnapped by someone but we dont know who so we need you guys to go hunt down the person or people doing this for us," roy said. " ok we will do it cuz that happened to our friend here but we dont know if its the same people who took his brother and sister," i said. " thank you," roy said. "no prob sir," ed said. we left the town to go hunt down the akatsuki. " where are we?" ed asked. " you know its my other home to silly this is where sasuke and them live," i said. "them," sakura said smileing. "i didnt want to say everyones name," i said. "oh ok its to long of listin huh," sakura said. "uh ya it is so to make it shorter," i said laughing. "i dont blame you i would do it to," sakura said. " well at least i'm nice enough to hang with you," i said sticking my tounge out at sakura. "ya you are," sakura said laughing. "well lets get going," i said. we all walked in to the village. some one jumped ed,al, and winry. "what the," ed said. "hey get off him get off," sakura said. "but ma'am hes intruding and he might be a spy," the ninja said. "no hes not hes with us," sakura said. "oh im sorry ma'am," the ninja said getting up. "its alright," sakura said. "ok thank you ma'am," the ninja said. "why do they call you ma'am?" ed asked. "i was a student under the hokage herself for what is known as my medical skills," sakura said. "that doesnt answer the question though," ed said. "well i have any time i want to go see her so lets go," sakura said. we all walked to the hokages office. (knock knock on the door)" come in!" tsunade yelled. we walked into the office. "hello ember and jenna who are these three i dont seem to know them?" tsunade asked politely. "well this is ed, al, and winry a few friends of mine and jennas," i said. "oh ok," tsunade said politely again. "we got a job to do so do ya mind if we steal a few people?" sakura asked. "yes you may just tell me who," tsunade said. "thaank you lady tsunade," sakura said. " well lets see neji, hinata, ino, shikamaru, tenten, asuma as well lady tsunade," i said. "wow let her chose who huh," tsunade said. "ya cuz she is helping as well as the rest of these people here," sakura said sweetly. " ok well let me know when the mission is complete cuz i will need to talk to you," tsunade said. " so we wait for her?" ed asked. " no you come to all of you," tsunade said. " oh ok," ed said. "well you better go and find them all," tsunade said. "yes grandma tsunade," naruto said running out the door. the rest of us just walked out and by the time we were outside naruto had already been tired sitting on a bench. "well we better get going," i said. "yes we should ok ed and winry go with ember, al you go with jenna, oh itachi you go with jenna to, now the rest of us will be bye our selves," sakura said. " we will find neji," i said. "we will find tenten," jenna said. " ill go get lazy boy," sasuke said. " me oh me i will get hinata," naruto said. " i will get asuma, and sakura go get ino," kakashi said. "ok i will," sakura said. we split up and went looking for them. "ok where could neji be," i said talkin to anyone who was with me listening. " uh i dont know him so i would have no clue," ed said. i walked around with ed, and winry until we found neji. " hey neji can you come with us plz," i said sticking my tounge out at him. "ok but your ganna get it so start running if ya know whats better for you," neji said. " ok you 2 just run with me but neji we cant run faster than a normal run because these two arent ninjas," I said before running. " oh fine well any way get running," Neji said but before he could finish we already started to run. Neji started to chase us. " ok we are at the front gate and i'm tired," i said laughing. Neji soon arived after us. " what are you laughing about?" Neji asked. i shook my head and stopped laughing. after awhile jenna and them came. in about another 4-5 minutes the rest of the gang came. " ok we are all here now so lets go," i said. " ok lets head back to where ever we were," sakura said laughing. so we headed back. " where in the heck are we?" neji asked. " uh far from Konaha," i said. " uh is it safe here?" tenten asked. " as safe as it is at Konaha," i said. " oh ok," hinata said. when we got back we got jumped by Breda, Fuery, and Jean. "Jean get off!!" ed yelled. " No way dude ed why ya with them?" Jean asked. " Well if you weren't so dumb you'd know," Ed said. " Fullmetal is against us no way," Fuery said. " Fuery, Breda, and Jean he isn't against us he's doing sumtin for the coronel," Riza said. " Oh," They said. " they are dumb," Ed said walking by with us following behind. I stopped and kicked Jean in the balls. He fell down to the ground. " that's what you get for jumpin us," i said. Riza just stood there and laughed at him. Then coronel Roy walked up and she stopped laughing. She staightened up and saluted to him. They all did when he got there. Riza said she would be back later she had to do an errand real quick. When she got the hotel she stayed at she noticed ed stayed there to. she ran to her room and relized i was sitting in the hall out side the room. "hey ember why ya sittin out here?" Riza asked. " oh just cuz i can and that they are yelling at each other in there," I said. " ok hold on," Riza said. " shut up in here now ember is outside and sittin there alone!!" Riza yelled. eveyone was now quiet and sasuke walked outside to me. ed came out not much longer afterwards. " what's wrong?" Ed asked. " I can't stand yelling," I said. " It's alright everyone is quiet thanks to Riza," Sasuke said. " Ya cuz I was sitting out here curled up in a ball," I said. " oh im so sorry ember if i relized you left i would have done sumtin bout it," ed said. " don't try and apologize cuz ya wanna know what i think," I said. " what did i do wrong this time?" ed asked looking at the floor. " nothing but you did start the whole thing," I said looking at him even though i had to sit down. " i am very sorry," ed said. " don't worry about it cuz i'm ganna be with Riza for a little by myself," I said looking at sasuke. He just looked at the floor and smiled. " so i will see ya later k," I said. " ya it's ok with me," Ed said. I just stood up and laughed. I walked over to Riza's door and knocked on it. " Oh hello ember glad you could make it," Riza said. " ya it's good for me to get away for a little," I said. " uh ya about that i have sumtin for you to try on," Riza said. " ok i will," I said. " here ya go," She said tossing me a bueatiful dress. " uh you actually want me to try this on," I said. " uh ya i think that it will look nice on you and it don't even fit me," Riza said. The dress she tossed me was a black satin dress. It was a tube top dress that went down a little bit below the knees. " oh my gosh it fits," Riza said not surprised at all. " its actually comfee," I said laughing. " Ya i only wore it once and thats what i thought," Riza said as she to was laughing. They stopped laughing now and out of the blue riza said sumtin that shocked me. " why don't you go show ed and them," She said. " are you sure cuz i know someone ganna be a little to happy over there," I said as I giggled. " ya sure i figured your boyfriend but i'll come over with ya," Riza said. " well in that case what the heck let's go," I said. So we left her room and headed over to ed's. I stood behind Riza and she knocked on the door. Ed opened it a tiny bit so that only he could see her. " What is it?" Ed asked. " well i have a surprise and could ya tell everyone to move back by the beds and line up," Riza said. The last part sounded more like an order. " ok," Ed said confused. So he came back and said that he did what she had said. She opened the door farther so that her and I could get through with no problem. " ok the surprise deals with ember if ya must know," RIza said. So when we got in about 3/4 away from the door she stepped over so that I wasn't behind her any more. All you could see is everyone fall to the ground except two people. 


	8. A Special Suprise

The only two people standing were Sasuke and Ed. Well you'd think they would have fell but no they didn't. " no way," Ed said. Sasuke just stood there and acted dumb. " Ember is that really you?" Ed asked. " Uh ya silly," I said. " That's her for sure," Ed said. Just then a girl with red satin dress the same way as mine came in and asked if there was a Riza Hawkeye here. " Yes I am here," Riza confermed. " May i speak with you?" She asked. " Yes but may i ask you what your name is," Riza replied. " oh i'm very sorry it's Sara," Sara said. " ok thank you," Riza said. Riza and Sara left and went out in the hall to talk. Finally Sasuke said sumtin. " Wow you look uh bueatiful," Sasuke said. " why thank you," I said walking over to them. Well of coarse they just stood there. When I got there I gave Ed a hug and Sasuke a hug and a kiss. " i'm worried," I said. " don't worry about it," Ed said. " Ok but," I said. Ed just looked at me like 'no you don't '. I just looked at the floor. Riza walked back in and said she had to go. " Riza wai..," I said but before i could finish what i was ganna say she left. " What?" Ed asked. " I need my clothes from her room," I said. " oh you do have a point," Ed said. " well i will have to stay in the dress for now," I said. Riza was on her way to the state building to tell Roy. When she got to the building she was running up the stairs and she bumps into Roy but instead of falling he caught her and she blushed becuase of it. Thankfully she hide her face so he wouldn't see. He then pulled her up close to him and said," you ok Lt. Riza." 

With us

At this point Sara walked back in the room. Kakashi stood up and fell back over. We all laughed at him.

Back to riza

" yes sir," Riza said kinda quiet. " Are you sure Riza?" Roy asked. She blushed even more cuz he always refers to her as Lt. Riza Hawkeye or Lt. Riza. " Uh ya i'm fine thank you s..sir," She said. He relized she stuttered a bit and the only reason he did was because she never stutters. " Are you sure you stuttered?" Roy asked again. " y...ye..yes s..sir," Riza said. He couldn't see her blushing but he did bring her closer and she blushed more. He thought nothing about it and kissed her and he finally relized the whole time she was blushing. After a few minutes Jean was walking back to get the coronel and saw him kissing Riza. Jean just stood there but then decided he should tell the coronel what he needed to tell him. He walked up and tapped both of them. " sir i have a message for you," Jean said. " what is it cant ya see im busy," Roy said holding Riza in the position they were in. " uh sir how is making out with Lt. Riza Hawkeye making you busy?" Jean asked waiting to get yelled at. " It just is now what is so important that you had to interupt me?" Roy asked a little impatient. " Uh well sir we had some one break in the fort while we were sleeping in the hut," Jean said. " Well repair the damage," Roy said getting ready to kiss Riza again. " Uh sir they took sumtin of ours," Jean said. " Well spit it out what was it?" Roy asked. " Uh sir it was one of our pistols," Jean said. Roy tossed him his pistol and started to kiss Riza again. As Jean walked away he thought about how he would tell the other two guys about coronel and Riza. When he got back to the guys he went up to them. " Well guess what i saw," Jean said. " Coronel being nice," Fuery said. " Uh kinda," Jean said. " He was being nice and gave ya the pistol without yelling," Breda said. " No thats not it," Jean said. " What is it then!!!" They yelled. " Well the coronel was kissing," Jean said but before he could finish." He kissed Riza!!" The other two said. " Yes thats it," Jean said. " Oh my," Breda said.

Back with us

" So Sara what did you tell Riza?" I asked. " I'm sorry but i can't tell you," Sara said. " but you can tell me i'll find out sooner or later," Ed said. " Why will you find out sooner or later?" Sara asked. " Well i work with Riza at the state building," Ed said. " Aren't you to young to work for the state alchemists?" Sara asked. " Well i don't know," Ed said. " He is but he can use alchemy without a transmutation circle or what ever they are called," I said. " Oh so i suppose you are one to?" Sara asked. " Well no but thats what the coronel said," I said. " Oh ok," Sara said. "Kakashi wake up!!!!" I yelled. " Woah what the sky is falling," Kakashi said. " No Kakashi its not falling," I said laughing. " Oh ok," Kakashi said. I just continued to laugh with him. " uh what is it sir," Ed said answering the phone. Roy told him sumtin and said to get down to the state building now. " uh sir are you sure?" Ed asked. " Yes Ed im sure now get here," Roy demanded over the phone. " Yes sir," Ed said a little unimpressed. " Ed, Ed!"I yelled. " What is it?" Ed asked " What the heck is wrong?" I asked. " I have to go to the state building now so and no," Ed said. " Ed please," I said. " No not this time got it and no sneeking around," Ed said. " But Ed please let me come please," I said. " I said no," Ed said. " Fine I won't come but I do need Lt. Hawkeye's key to her room because I need my clothes," I said. " Fine but after you get the key your coming back here got that," Ed said. " Ok thats fine with me," I said. So Ed and I left the room. When we got downstairs there were guys our age looking at me and winking at me. I just kept on walking behind Ed. When we got outside I was cold because of the dress and it was the middle of fall. " Hey Riza may I have your room key please to get my clothes?" I asked. " Oh yes i'm terribly sorry," Riza said." Thats ok," I said. Riza handed me the key and I quickly gave Ed a hug which seemed to cheer him up a little. " Thank you Riza," I said. " Your welcome," Riza said. I walked off and when I got at least 10 minutes away from the hotel Sasori appeared out of no where. " Well well well if it isn't Ember," Sasori said. " Well it is sure me Sasori," I said. Sasori walked over to me and grabbed me. " Get off me!!!" I yelled. No one was around. He pulled me closer and closer. I tried to get away but his grip was to tight. " Get off!!" I yelled again. He brought me even closer. He finally kissed me on the lips forcefully. I screamed so loud Ed heard me and ran to see what was wrong. Sasori brought me into another kiss. I was tring to get away from him but I couldn't get away. Ed ran from the state building to me. " Ember!!!" Ed yelled. " Ed!!!" I screamed out of breath due to Sasori. Sasori knocked me out and I stopped struggling to get away. Sasuke was heading out for a walk and came up behind Sasori. He saw a key on the ground and he looked past Sasori to only see Ed. " What is going on?" Sasuke said. He then saw Sasori move his arms and saw me hit the ground. His eyes widened and he ran up to Sasori. He kicked Sasori out of the way and kneeled down beside me. " Ember wake up," Sasuke said. No respnse. " Wake up please wake up please," Sasuke said. Sakura, Kakashi, Sara, Al, Winry, Naruto, Jenna, and Itachi walked up to only see Sasuke down by me with his head on me. " Oh my gosh is she ok?" Jenna asked. " Damn Sasori," Ed said softly. Sasuke heard him." Why?" Sasuke questioned. " He uh well he uh he uh kissed her without her wanting to and uh knocked her out," Ed said loud enough for Sasuke to hear and only him. Sasuke punched the ground not caring that he hurt his hand. Sasuke picked me up and stood up. He had me in a bridal style and walked back to the hotel room with the rest of them except Ed who went the other way.

F-----------M------------A

Hey sorry from the short chapter. Small cliffhanger because you don't know what Sara told Riza. Well thanks for reading the story. Plz reveiw.


End file.
